Love Taken
by allhugs13
Summary: What will Chris do when he is no longer allowed to be with Anna? Can he do it? Can he stop loving her? Will she stop loving him? And why would he? I'm not really good at these so please just read chapter one and tell me what you think.
1. Watch a heart break

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Okay so I don't think there is much you need to know I explain everything to you. I should tell you that the she's name is Anna and she does not know about magic. (I know hard to believe.) Anyway I hope you like it and I really hope you will review it so I know. Thanks Guys!!!

Chris was sitting alone in his living room. He looked at the clock, it was almost time. Time to end his life, as he knew it. But all he could think about was her.

I remember the first day we met………… I really wanted to throw sand in her hair.

We were about 6 years old and she had just moved in across the street. I was so happy that someone my age was moving in, then I met her.

I don't know what it was but she just annoyed the crap out of me. She was so……so…happy. All the time and I could never understand why.

Anyway back to the first day we met. It was about two days after her and her family had moved in and my mom took me to the park.

When we got there, she was there. My mom started talking to her mom and they told us both to play with each other.

I was nice and I asked her name and she asked mine, but it was going really good. Then I remember asking her what her favorite TV show was. She told me it was the Power Rangers, and I was so happy because that was my favorite show to.

So I asked her who she thought the best Ranger was, and that's when things went down hill.

She said it was the Pink Ranger, and I told her she was wrong because the best Ranger was the Red Ranger.

We sat there for the next ten minutes arguing about who was the best. (hey just cause your six does not mean that you cant argue.) I think we would have gone on forever it our moms had not broken it up.

From that day forward all we did when we talked was argue about stupid things. Hell most of the time we forgot what we were arguing about.

It was so childish. But not to us. It wasn't until the summer of 2000 that it all changed.

She had spent the whole summer at her grandparent's house and I hadn't seen her since school had ended. It was about two weeks before we were going to start again, that she came back. But she was not the same skinny, flat chested girl that had left.

I know it's a little cliché, but the first time I saw her after she came back she just took my breath away. She sure had grown, and so had I.

It was so funny, I never would have known it was her if she had not told me.

She walked up to me and said hi. I just kinda looked at her. She asked if I knew who she was, I thought about if for a minute before I finally recognized her.

She just smiled and laughed at me.

The weirdest part was that after that, we talked. No arguing just nice, friendly conversation for the first time ever. It was really quit nice.

We just talked about our summers and about school starting.

After that day we were inseparable. We did everything together, we were as close as we could be.

It wasn't until she turned 18 that we had been dating.

Now we were 21 and still going strong. I just loved her so much and I wanted to marry her but……now I couldn't.

I had to do the worse thing possible………I had to break up with her.

Yeah, yeah I know, why would I break up with her if I loved her and wanted to marry her.

The answer is easy…Tomblen.

Who's Tomblen you ask. Well he is a demon and he told me that if I did not break up with her…he would kill her.

And as much as it is going to break my heart I know there is no other choice. I mean yeah I could always tell my family but he said he would kill her before they could do anything.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was her. I took a deep breath as I tried to hold in my own tears.

My hand was shaking as I stud up to answer the door. I grabbed the doorknob and took another deep breath. Then I opened the door.

She looked amazing, which was going to make it even harder.

"Hi!" she said with a smile that seemed to make everything else seem unimportant.

"Hi." I said in a less happy tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking in and shutting the door.

She had this way of always knowing when something was wrong, I don't know how but she did.

"Um…w…we need to talk." I told her. I lead her to the couch to sit down.

"Oh, okay. What's up?" She asked with a smile.

I just looked at her trying to take in as much of he smile as I could because I knew that after our talk she would never smile at me like that again.

"I……I……" That was all I could say. I took another deep breath.

"Yeah." She said tilting her head to the side.

"I cant do the is any more." I spit out as fast as I could.

Just the look on her face made my heart fall. Her smile was gone, and tears slowly filled her eyes.

"Wh…What?" She asked trying to keep her tears in like I was.

"I don't want to be with you any more." I pushed out.

"Oh……" That's when the tears slowly escaped. "Then I…I guess I should go." She stud up quickly and walked out.

I wanted so much to tell her to stop, to tell her that I loved her and I always would. I wanted to tell her why I had to do this and how much I didn't want to but I couldn't.

All I could do was watched her heart and spirit break.

I felt like complete SHIT.

And I knew that my life was over without her, but I was never trying to save myself. It was always about her.


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: This story is going to be in Chris's pov and Anna's pov, just letting you know.

Anna's POV

I walked to my car as quickly as I could. I just sat there not doing anything.

I think I'm in shock. I cant belive what had just happened.

I…I thought things between Chris and me were going wonderfully. I thought we were happy. I guess I was wrong. I guess he doesn't love me as much as I thought he did.

Deep breaths….de…deep…breaths.

I tried to hold my tears in but it was not use.

Why?……Why would he break up with me? We were happy. I know we were.

I need to talk to someone.

I whipped the tears from her eyes and started my car. I drove to my parents house and walked across the street to the Halliwells.

When I knocked on the door Melinda answered. When I saw her I tried again not to cry but it did not work.

Melinda stared at me in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"C…can w…e ta…talk?" I asked walking into the house.

"Yeah, we'll go to the parlor." Melinda had seen Anna cry when they watched a sad movie or when her grandpa died but she had never seen her cry like this before.

"Tell me what's wrong." Melinda said.

Just those few words made me cry more.

Melinda could tell that something really bad must have happened.

"Anna you need to tell me what is wrong." Melinda said again.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "I went…to C…Chris's house….and……" I started to cry again, it was just so hard for me to say.

"And what?" Melinda asked worried that something maybe wrong with her brother.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped away my tears and I blew my noise. "He…he broke up with me." I spat out.

Melinda could not belive what she just heard. "What?"

"Yeah, he said th…that things just weren't working out…" I felt like my heart was breaking. I felt like I had lost the love of my life.

Melinda didn't know what to say. Her, Wyatt, and Chris were as close as you could be and they told each other everything.

There was a click as someone unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hello, any one home?" Wyatt yelled as he came in. He heard what he thought was his sister in the parlor and started walking in that direction.

When he walked in the parlor he saw Melinda and Anna sitting. Melinda had a look of shock on her face and Anna was crying.

Wyatt's first thought was that something was wrong with Chris.

"What's going on?" He asked walking up to the girls. "Is Chris okay?"

When Wyatt uttered his name again I began to cry.

I don't know why but even the slightest thought of him brought me to tears. I kept having flashes of his face as he basically broke up with me.

I watched as Melinda quickly got up and pulled Wyatt to the side. I knew what she was saying. I knew she was telling him that Chris had broke up with me.

His reaction was the same as Melinda's.

"What?" Wyatt said. "Is she okay?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Not really. I just cant believe he broke up with her." Melinda said.

Wyatt looked over as Melinda before he moved closer to his sister so he could talk in her ear.

"I thought he was going to ask her to marry him."

"Yeah, so did I. That's why I am in shock. Our whole life Chris has told us ever thing, including when he was going to break up with a girl friend."

"I have a feeling something is not quit right." Wyatt said.

"I know it just doesn't seem like him."

I watched Melinda and Wyatt as they whispered to each other. I knew they most be talking about Chris.

God…I wish I could just stop thinking about him. I'm really starting to get tired. Crying always made me tired.

I think I am just going to lay my head back and rest my eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Wyatt said.

"Good idea." Melinda turned to look at Anna. She noticed that she had fallen asleep. "But before you go could you go put her in my bed." Melinda said motioning to Anna.

"Yeah, sure. I will be back after I talk to Chris.


	3. Some Thing New

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Let me just give quick thanks to Kitty-Witty-Kate, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, and fairyofmusic for the reviews. I am glad you like it and thank you for reading my story.

Chris's POV

After she closed the door I sat on the couch. For the first time in my life I was crying. I was planning on asking her to marry me this weekend. But not any more.

I would do any thing to go back in time and tell her I love her and I would never let her go. I sat there lost in my own thoughts.

I didn't notice that I was not longer a lone in the room.

"It's for the best." The person said.

"What do you want?" Chris asked his new unwanted guest.

"Oh you know." The person said.

"You know they are going to figure it out." Chris said. "The are going to know something is up."

"You say that but I really don't think so."

"They knew I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Well your just going to have to tell them you changed your mind."

"Don't worry I will, but I don't think they will believe me."

"Then you better make them or…well you know what will happen."

"What ever you say."

There was a knock on the door. "Chris it is me." Wyatt said.

"Just a second." Chris yelled.

"Remember you tell him anything and your girl friend it dead." The unknown person told him.

"So you have told me."

Chris walked to the door and opened. Wyatt walked in and sat on the couch. When Chris turned around he notice his guessed was not where to be seen.

Chris walked sat opposite of where his brother was sitting.

I knew why he was here. I knew Anna would go talk to Melinda. And now Wyatt was here to ask me what was going on.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Why did you break up with her?" Wyatt asked.

I did really know how to answer the question. I didn't break up with her because I wanted to but because I was being forced to.

I wanted to tell Wyatt the truth but if I did I would be risking Anna's life and it was just not worth it.

"I…I decided that I wanted to play the field." I told my brother.

"But I thought you were going to marry her."

"I was but I thought about it and I realized that she is the only girl I have ever been with and I want to see what else is out there."

"That doesn't really sound like you. Is there something you're not telling me?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure she was the right one. I love her, I really do but I need to make sure that there is not some one else out there for me." I tried to explained to my brother. Even though I knew she was my one and only.

"Really?" Wyatt knew his brother very well and could tell there was something he was not telling him but he didn't know what.

"Yes really." I said hoping to reassure him.

"Okay if you say so. I have to get back to the manor. I guess I will talk to you later." Wyatt said standing up and walking to the door.

I watched my brother walked to the door but right before he opened the door it I stopped him.

"Wyatt."

"Yeah." Wyatt said turning around.

"How is she?" I asked. I had to know. I hoped she was okay.

"Not to good." Wyatt said.

That was definitely something I did not want to hear. After answering my question Wyatt left.

I was sitting alone in my living room again. This was the worse day of my life. And there was nothing I could do to make it better.

I was hoping that Anna would just move on, I didn't want her to ever feel any sadness and definitely not something caused by me.

I loved her more then I could say and I wished I could just tell her.


End file.
